s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Swimsuit S Rare (水着Sレア Mizugi S Rea), Swimming in the Ocean (海水浴 Kaisuiyoku), and Tethering (テザリング Tezaringu) comprise the tenth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Swimsuit S Rare In their hideout, Rebecca and the Grimzelia monsters discuss Yuki-Onna's defeat and how they have lost contact with her. Knowing she must have been defeated by the unknown hero, the monsters voice their desire to go out and destroy her, but Rebecca warns them that the hero must be incredibly strong causing them to hesitate. However, Rebecca by the Venomous Moon Jelly who declares that she will destroy the hero. Meanwhile, at school, Ea is excited about the summer season and declares to Daigo and Haruka that they should go to the beach. However, Daigo and Haruka are exhausted from staying up late, trying to get a special gear from an S Rare event (though Haruka makes the excuse that she stayed up late studying). Nevertheless, Ea suggests they go to her vacation home, but Daigo is concerned that no news has been reported about the boys abducted at the ice cream shop, and the shop has reopened like nothing happened. He believes there may be something big at play, and Haruka, feigning ignorance, half-heartedly suggests looking into the second Demon King that Yuki-Onna mentioned. Ea then explains she actually has a plan to track down Grimzelia monsters by looking for girls in school swimsuits, and that she has S Rare swimsuits they can use. Allured by the idea of Ea in a swimsuit, Daigo agrees to the idea, and Haruka accepts as well after being invited. Rikoha and Ami then show up and decide to tag along since Haruka is going. Ami also expresses her in interest in meeting the "hero" girl that is living with Daigo. At the beach, all the girls start having fun except for Yurina who is unable to go into the ocean since she doesn't have any swimsuit gear. Yurina asks Daigo to draw a swimsuit gear for her, but he refuses saying he will only do so to increase her power. The two are then met by Rikoha and Ami who are impressed by how much Yurina looks like the "real" Yurina. Rikoha comments on how sexy Yurina's outfit looks, making her embarrassed. Rikoha then asks Ami why she is wearing her school swimsuit ans she seductively replies that guys like school swimsuits. The four are then interrupted by Ea who informs them that Haruka has collapsed. Part 2: Swimming in the Ocean Daigo and the others tend to Haruka, trying to cool her off, with Ea thinking it might be sunstroke. While Nonoka goes to fetch a lifeguard, Ami creepily begins to draw a picture of the unconscious Haruka, apparently delighting in her suffering. Daigo confronts Ami and asks her what she did to Haruka, believing that she is a Grimzelia monster due to her behavior and her school swimsuit. However, Ea explains that Ami is the type to always wear her school swimsuit. Rikoha further explains that Ami was drawing Haruka because she has a fetish for seeing girls suffer, which Ami confirms. Ami then begins to grope Yurina, claiming that Encircled Grimzelia caters to her fetish, though the others deny it. Yurina comments to Daigo that she feels like she's seen Ami before, but they brush it aside and begin to look for other girls in school swimsuits. Meanwhile, a trio of small girls, possessed by Grimzelia monsters and wearing school swimsuits, watch Yurina from afar, eyeing her as their target. Though they are skeptical about whether she really is the "hero", they decide to go after her, believing they will have an advantage over her in the ocean. Ami then walks by the three girls and, due to her swimsuit, they assume she is an informant. They ask that she take care of the aftermath of their battle and that she give their regards to Rebecca. A short while later, Daigo, Yurina, and Ea are unable find any other girls in school swimsuits after traversing the beach. However, they soon encounter the three small girls on top of a large rock, though they are unsure that they might really be monsters due to their age. The three girls then leave their view and apparently jump off the rock into the water. Daigo, Yurina, and Ea go to investigate and find that the girls have not emerged from the water. Yurina dives in to save them, but fails as she cannot swim. As Daigo tries to save her, Yurina is dragged under. Daigo follows after her and finds she is in the grasp of the three Grimzelia monsters who have exited the girls' bodies and revealed their true forms. Daigo goes back up for air, informing Ea that the girls were monsters, but he is dragged back down by the Clicone. Realizing he left his phone in his bag, he is unable to fight. Part 3: Tethering Back on the beach, Nonoka returns with the lifeguard, but finds that Haruka has vanished after Rikoha went to get sunscreen. Back underwater, Daigo begins to run out of breath as he is dragged by the monster deeper into the ocean. However, after passing out, he awakens to see he is back on the beach with Ea and transformed into his female self. Ea explains that she friend-summoned Daigo using his sub-account and, although Daigo doesn't have a data plan on his second phone, she was able to "tether" his sub-account phone with his main phone. Though Ea expresses concerns about his data plan, Daigo rushes back into the ocean to help Yurina. Ea goes to follow him, but is stopped by Eternal Wind who warns her that the monsters are very strong. Though Ea notices that she seems sick, Eternal Wind brushes it off and gives her a plastic bag to put Daigo's phones in (Ea and Eternal Wind themselves having waterproof cases). Eternal Wind also points out that they must bring a variety of weapons. Since Daigo already has the Coral Sword and Eternal Wind has Brionac, Ea decides to equip the Gyoppi Staff. Ea points out that Brionac is not a swimsuit, but Eternal Wind says she'll be fine (in reality, she does not wish to expose her identity). The two go underwater and find that Daigo is already in combat with the three monsters. However, two of the monsters, Clicone and Spiral Shell Slug, break away and try to stop Ea and Eternal Wind. Though Ea is grabbed by the Clicone, she assures Eternal Wind that, since it is a ghost type, she can fight it alone. Meanwhile, Eternal Wind is attacked by the other monster, the Spiral Shell Slug, who attacks her with its radula, which paralyzes and poisons its victims. Though Eternal Wind believes she can beat, she finds that she is running low on air. The Spiral Shell Slug attacks again and Eternal Wind fires, but the slug is able to quickly dodge her attacks. Realizing she is at a severe disadvantage, Eternal Wind checks her status on her tablet. Although she is at full health, her body is still worn out, and she cannot change equipment since Ea is nearby. Eternal Wind is then rammed by the Spiral Shell Slug and promptly rushes to the surface for air. However, the monster catches up to her and stabs her with its radula. The Spiral Shell Slug then extends its elongated mouth and begins to swallow her headfirst. As the monster's fluids begin to digest her, Eternal Wind realizes that no one can see her face now. Using her feet, Eternal Wind instinctively uses her tablet to change her gear and equip the Torreno Spear. She fires the weapon, freeing herself and destroying the monster with one shot. As Eternal Wind rescues the girl that had been possessed, she turns towards and finds that she has been caught by the Clicone, which is forcing its tentacles into her ears. Character Appearances *Rebecca *Ea Yuki *Daigo Seko *Haruka Nanao *Rikoha *Ami Utsugi *Nonoka Seko *Yurina *Lolivia Notes Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters